There are many different saw-horses. There are those that are fixed with respect to the back and legs and can be stacked. There are those that are knock-down for shipping and storage ,and some have pivoted legs for folding. This invention discloses improvements in the last category and in addition the legs may be taken from the back of the saw-horse, although a user will often do this, because of the ease of folding and storage without dismantling.